Children of Destiny
by Lilith0376
Summary: Re-work of the previous story involving Bionic-1 and Mother-1's grandkids.
1. Chapter 1

I made a few small changes to the story beginning with the children's names I was using some of Nofretete's characters but I decided to create my own and make it more personal. Also I got rid of Momo and created a brand new character. I hope you like it. J

Children of Destiny

Part 1

"Are we there yet?" Rory asks for the 100th time; he and his family are on their way to a ski resort in Colorado where the rest of their family members will meet for a well deserve vacation. "We'll get there soon." His father Eric tells him. Eric turns toward his father, Jack, Rory's grandfather. "Dad, when I was a kid did I ever asked you the same question over and over?" Jack laughs at his son's inquiry before answering. "Yes, many times during all our trips." The answer comes.

In the back seat the women of the family smile at the exchange between father, son and grandson. Next to Rory his twin sister Olivia laughs at her brother's consternation over their father's answer; their mother Nicole and grandmother Helen are sitting behind them merrily listening in. "Mommy do you have my bunny?" Olivia turns to ask her mom. "I have it." Her grandmother says handing the stuff animal to the little girl.

The 6-year-olds resemble their mother in their curly red hair, fair skin and green eyes. Rory has his father outgoing nature and his aunt Meg's rambunctiousness while his sister is quiet and reserve like her aunt Angelina her mother's younger sister. The two youngsters have a great love of nature and the outdoors, during summer they spend endless hours in their backyard camping with grandma and grandpa hearing amusing stories about their father, aunt and uncles.

Finally after two more hours of driving the family arrives to their lodge other vehicles are already there; a sign that everyone is present ready to have fun. "Finally!" Rory says as he jumps from the car and runs toward the door. "Wait for us!" His dad calls out but the little boy is long gone. The rest of them walk to the lodge JD, Bunji and Friedrich come out to help with their luggage. "How was the trip?" JD asks his father. "It was fine." Jack replies. "Not that fine with Rory asking every 5 minutes 'are we there yet?" Eric tells his brother.

"You too, eh?" His brother-in-law says. Friedrich and Eric's sons are very similar in their mindset both like to get into trouble whenever possible. Inside the rest of the family is waiting for them. "Here, I'll show you to your part of the lodge." Danielle; JD's wife tells Helen and Nicole. Inside the kids are exchanging their traveling stories on how boring and long it took them to arrive.

A little later the four boys run outside to play while the girls stay indoors to chat some more. Rory is happy to be with his cousins 5-year-old Ryûtarô, 7-year-old Kevin and Thorin also 7. Inside the girls are quietly talking among themselves, Viktoria and Melody are Thorin and Kevin's twins respectively while Midori is Ryûtarô's.

Kevin and Melody are JD's and Danielle's children both kids are extremely smart like their parents. Kevin is the voice of reason to all children, especially for Rory and Thorin the hell raisers of the group his sister Melody like her parents is the kind-hearted thinker of the group.

Thorin and Viktoria are Friedrich's and Meg's kids both have their father's white blond hair and lavender eyes. Viktoria like her father is soft-spoken and gentle while her brother is loud and ruckus much like his mother used to be and to some degree his uncle Bunji.

Ryûtarô and Midori are Bunji's and Klara's kids both love martial arts as much as their parents do. Ryû as everyone calls him loves to play practical jokes something he inherited from his father. Midori is helpful - thoughtful and unfortunately the one on the receiving end of her brother's jokes when the others aren't around.

Jack looks on while his grandsons play in the snow building a fort that will in a short time become grounds for a snowball fight. His granddaughters are happily sitting in the den by the fireplace talking. "Did you see a lot of water?" Midori asks Olivia. "No just grass and flowers and more grass and more flowers." "We saw water from the moment we left home." Melody says. "Us too." Viktoria adds.

"It was so boring with nothing to do." Viktoria continues. "I felt asleep and didn't wake up until we got here." Midori tells the others. "I slept a little bit on way here, but I was so exited I was waking every minute." Melody says. The girls continue their talk when out of nowhere Thorin, Rory and Ryû run inside throwing snow balls at them; Kevin is behind them telling to stop only be hit in the face by a snow ball from Thorin. Jack yells at the boys and only when he does they stop.

Their parents and grandmother who had been talking in another room come to the den where the commotion is taking place. "Look at this mess!" Helen says as she sees the melting snow soaking the carpet. "He did it!" The boys say pointing at Kevin. Helen knows who the real culprits are. "Nice try boys, you will have to clean up _your_ mess."

For the rest of the day Rory, Ryû and Thorin clean up as instructed by their grandmother who is supervising them. Their mothers help them with the task as they fear their sons will not do a good job as their grandmother instructed. Finally the clean up is done but Helen's still not happy with her grandsons or the mess they created.

She lines them up in front of her. "Now that the room is clean you boys own Kevin an apology." "Why?" Ryû asks. "We didn't do anything to him." "First of all you hit him with a snow ball square in the face then you tried to blame him for what you did; not only that you also threw snow balls at the girls." Helen tells them. One by one she makes apologize not only to Kevin but the girls as well. Once all was said and done the boys were sent to their room as further punishment for their misbehavior.

The kids are upset they didn't think their actions were that bad or deserve any kind of punishment but their parents and most importantly their grandmother didn't see it as they did.

"Why was grandma so mean?" Rory ask his cellmates. "Don't know." Thorin answers back. "We didn't do anything wrong." Says Ryû quite upset. "Now we won't be able to get out and play in our fort." He continues. Thorin and Rory are sulking over their punishment trying to think on how to get out their situation. After a while Kevin joins them not sure if his cousins will welcome him after what happened. To his surprised they are asleep he quietly changes into his pajamas and goes to bed hoping the new day will be better.

The girls too have been sent to bed still a little upset over the boys and their prank. The adults are still awake talking about the boys' misbehavior . . . "Come on mom, they are kids." Bunji says in their defense. "I know that." Helen says. "But they still need to learn what they did was not appropriate and that there are consequences to their actions." "Your mother is right." Jack tells his youngest and practical joker son.

Meg looks out the window and sees the snow beginning to fall. "It looks beautiful." She says. "I can't wait to see the mountains in the morning." Says Klara. "After it snows the mountains in Japan look beautiful." "If we want to get up early for an amazing view of the mountains we better get to bed." JD advises. "I want to see the sunrise." Danielle adds. "After today we need the sleep." Friedrich says. "In that case I'll see you in the morning." Eric says as gets ready to leave for bed. "Good Night everyone." Nicole says as she too leaves for bed.

Soon all are in their beds sleeping peacefully waiting for the new day; little do any of them know history is about to repeat itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Children of Destiny

Part 2

All the adults wake up early to see the sunrise and look at the beauty that surrounds them, the kids on the other hand are still sound asleep preferring to miss the lovely morning. "It reminds me of our honeymoon." Helen tells Jack as he cradles her in his arms. Jack smiles broadly as he too remembers fondly their first day together as a married couple.

Suddenly Helen has a premonition that buds ill not only for them, but for all the people vacationing at the resort. "What's wrong?" Nicole asks noticing Helen's distress. "An avalanche is getting ready to form." She says. "In that case. . . Bionics On!"

"Be careful." Jack tells them. "Helen and I will look after the children go do your job." While the kids sleep soundly their parents leave to save people in need of them. "We better wake the kids up in case we need to get out of here." Helen tells Jack. The two hurry to the children's bedrooms.

Helen enters the girls' bedroom while Jack goes to the boys. "Come on girls, get up, quickly." She tells them. "What? What's going on?" A sleepy Melody asks. "You have to dress up we might have to leave." Helen answers her. "Hurry up!" She urges them. Jack is having an even worse time with the boys as they do not want to get out of their warm beds. "We don't have time for this." Jack tells them.

It takes a few precious minutes for Jack and Helen to get their grandkids ready the avalanche Helen had foreseen is baring down on the resort. The Bionic 8 as they are now known are working hard to get everyone out of danger, but the ones they love the most are the ones who have to wait. "Where are mom and dad?" Midori asks noticing their absence. The other children soon begin to ask the same question.

"They'll be here soon." Their grandmother tells them. "We better get out of here." Their grandfather says. The run outside to the car but it's too late the avalanche is at their door Jack and Helen use their bionics to try and protect the kids. They use their bionic link to create a bubble around them, but their bionics aren't powerful enough since Bionic-1 and Mother-1 are no longer active members of the team, instead they now guide the others.

In a heartbeat the protection Helen and Jack had created crumbles. Their screams are down out by snow, the remains of what used to be the wooden lodge and all that was inside it. Little by little the adults manage to get out of their frozen tomb. "The children? Where are they?" Helen shouts in a panic. "I don't know." Jack answers. The two begging a frantic search but the snow is not done with them yet; Helen senses a second smaller avalanche coming their way. "We have to hurry!" She says. The words have barely left her lips when more snow buries them yet again.

It takes them even longer to get out and worse yet they cannot find the youngsters. Helen calms down just enough so she can use her ESP and locate them. "I found them!" She says. The two dig in a frantic fashion uncovering the children one by one. The injuries the children have are more than the grandparents can handle they fall on their knees, tears begging to fall and a hopeless and helpless feeling envelops them.

The bionics reached them a little later they are horrified at the sight that greats them. "What happened?" IQ shouts as he and the others hurry to their children. "We could not help them." Jack says as tears run down his face. Dance-1 checks each child as best she can and comes to the realization she won't be able to help them alone. "We have to get them out of here." She says warily. "Our jet is the closets to the resort." Lace says.

The kids are loaded into the jet. It takes off to Sharp's museum the bionics know deep down what will happen to their kids once they reach the SPL. Dance-1 uses all her medical skills to help with the many injuries the children have; Lace, Rock-1, Ninja-1 and Mother-1 are by her side helping as much as possible. The other two jets follow close by Falken and Karate-1 at the controls. In a matter of minutes they reach their destination and the one chance their kids have at life.

"What happened?" Sharp asks as he sees the near lifeless little bodies. "We could not help them." Mother-1 says weeping. "An avalanche in Colorado." Bionic-1 answers Sharp's question. "We did not get there in time." Sport-1 says as he holds his little boy. "It took all of us by surprised." IQ adds he too is holding one of his offspring. "I alone cannot help them." Dance-1 tells him.

Sharp looks at the children and sees what he needs to do. Ninja-1 approaches him first with her son in her hands. "Please don't turn them bionic, they do not need to like us." She says and breaks down. Sharp places his hand on her shoulder. "I'll do what I can, but I will not guarantee they won't change." The bionics take their kids to the lab's medical room where Sharp uses the computer's medical aid to help in the diagnosis.

One by one the computer checks them and offers the solutions their parents do not want to hear. "I'm sorry." Sharp says. "They will have to go through the bionic process if they are to live." The bionics accept Sharp's solution with a heavy heart they have never wanted their kids to inherit their bionic legacy. "I'll prepare the machine." Sharp did not ask IQ or Lace to help him in their emotional state it was best for them to stay away from any equipment.

"I can't believe this." Karate-1 says angrily. "There is nothing else I can do for them." Dance-1 tells him. "I'm not blaming you." He answers. "We are the only ones to blame." Bionic-1 says to all of them. "Dad, don't say that." IQ tells his father. "But it was." Mother-1 says. "If we could have gathered the children sooner and escape this would not have happened." Rock-1 hugs her mother and the two begin to cry.

Hours seem to pass by slowly with no word from Sharp the worried parents begin to think the worse has happen, but Sharp soon returns with news. "It is done." He says. "Come with me, I have to show you something." The bionics have a worry look on their faces, but the professor puts their mind at ease. "Don't worry it is nothing wrong just something I know will make you feel a little better about the kids' future."

The bionics are intrigue by Sharp's words. "Follow me." He says. They follow him the kids are still not awake as their parents would have hope for, but they knew Sharp had a reason why they were still sleeping. "The kids are too young to understand the kind of powers they now posses; what I did is lock their bionics." "What do you mean lock them?" Falken asks him. "It means that the kids cannot access their bionics unless you let them." Sharp answers.

Sharp continues his explanation . . . "I installed a code activated release only you will know." "The kids will try and unfortunately succeed in cracking the code." Falken tells him. The others agree with him. "My kids specially will do that quite easily." IQ says. "I know." Says Sharp. "But the code resets each time the kids try to access it; the new code will always go to you or me no matter what they try." "Can we see the kids?" Mother-1 asks. "This way." Sharp says leading the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Children of Destiny

Part 3

Sharp leads them to the same room where all of them had become bionic. To their surprise the children are still wearing the same hospital gowns their mothers had changed them into once inside the jet. "What happened?" Rock-1 asks Sharp confused. "Remember what I said about lock bionics?" He answers. "The kids are alive and well, but their bionics are on lock."

"Why aren't they awake?" Lace asks him. "Don't worry." He says. "They are merely sleeping off the bionic process." "Sleeping?" The kids' parents say in unison. Sharp nods. "Since they are so young the process was a little more difficult on their bodies, added to the trauma they already had the only thing they could do was fall asleep after all that."

"What kind of powers do they have?" Bionic-1 questions. "Can we take them home?" Dance-1 further asks. "Yes, you can take them home." Sharp answers Dance-1 question. "As for your question Bionic-1, come with me." He says. The parents pick up their children and follow him back to the computer room. "Computer, please bring up children files." The computer does as told. One by one the pictures of the kids are shown on the large monitor. The boys are first.

Name: Thorin Rademacher – Electric Manipulation, Super Speed

Name: Kevin Bennett – Gravity Manipulation, Technopathy; weapon Bow/Laser Arrows

Name: Rory Bennett – Optic Thermal Energy Beams, Flight

Name: Ryûtarô Masumura-Bennett – Teleportation, Cybernetic Healing; weapon Katana Sword

Name: Viktoria Rademacher – Self Duplication, Illusion Generation; weapon Bo Staff

Name: Melody Bennett – Sonics, Force Field Shield Generation

Name: Olivia Bennett – EMP Waves, Levitation

Name: Midori Masumura-Bennett – Invisibly, Echolocation; weapon Sais Swords

Everyone is speechless. "How did you manage to make my kid able to become invisible?" Karate-1 asks. Sharp smiles at him, he knows Karete-1's one desire was the ability to become invisible with little success using his meditation. "I will tell you later." Sharp says. "I noticed they have some of our powers." IQ says.

Sharp smiles "Why fix what is not broken?" He says. "Your powers have proven indispensable - since they are your kids their powers should reflect their 'pedigree' so to speak." Mother-1 looks at the screen once more before speaking. "How did you decided who should have what powers?"

"Well, I first look at you have and like I said before your powers are indispensable. Computer show me a split with the Bionic Ten and their corresponding powers." Once again the computer does as told and the screen splits in three showing the children, the adults and their corresponding powers.

"As you can see Thorin has your speed, Rock-1 and electric manipulation the reverse of Sport-1's magnetism." Sharp points out.

"Kevin has another opposite of Sport-1 the ability to manipulate gravity and Lace's technopathy both make him extremely powerful with technology." Sharp says.

"Bionic-1, I took your optic powers and gave them to Rory, but his is a little more powerful than yours were. In addition, Falken, I gave him your flight ability."

"Ryû has Lace's cybernetic healing and thanks to the new nanotechnology I've been working on he can now teleport, it will be a very helpful and useful power."

"For the girls beginning with Viktoria her powers come exclusively from Mother-1." "But . . . how can that be?" Helen says. "I mean I can create illusions, but not self replicate." "Well, I found out that your psychic powers are inherited. While neither your son nor daughter were born with them your granddaughter was, and that made it possible for me to use the new nanotechnology to allow her the ability to self replicate."

"Back to Rock-1; I use your sonics to equip Melody with; additionally I managed to use the combined bionic link to create a personal force field shield for her."

"Olivia's bionics include Dance-1's levitation and EMP waves; as you know electromagnetic pulse or EMP was first discovered in 1945 during the first nuclear bomb test. She is the most powerful of the children."

"Karate-1 I know you are wondering how I managed to give Midori the ability to become invisible." Bunji nods impatiently awaiting the answer he longs for. "Again my new nanotechnology allowed me to give her a clocking shielding capability. As you can see technology work for me not meditation." Sharp says to Bunji's disappointment. "Back to Bionic-1 I took your hearing and turned it into echolocation based hearing for her."

"Are you sure their bionics are lock?" Dance-1 asks again. "They are. I know you are worry about them, but I assure you the kids will not be able to unlock them unless you or I let them." Sport-1 speaks up next. "What I'm worry about is the part you said about my daughter being the most powerful of the kids."

"EMP waves are some of the most powerful waves known to man; I understand why you are worry but like you and the others her powers won't be functional until her bionics are on, and I know you will teach them how to use those powers safely and responsibly." Sharp says.

The reality of having to teach their kids how to properly use their powers is a daunting task the bionics did not force once they became parents. "How long do you think we'll be able to keep the kids out of the action before it is time for them to join us?" Falken ask. That one question everyone was afraid of asking but they knew it had to be asked.

"That will be up to you." Sharp says. "But if you want my opinion I say wait until they are in their mid teens, maybe 15 around the same age Karate-1 was when he became bionic." Sharp further adds. "I was hoping to keep them out of the action permanently." Lace says.

"In the meantime you should take your kids home and let them rest." Says Sharp. "After the day they had today it is the best thing for them." Bionic-1 agrees. "How long should we let them sleep for?" Ninja-1 asks Sharp. "I would not be able to tell you but my best guest is until they wake up on their own." With those words the bionics take their kids home with them in hopes things will turn out alright.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Children of Destiny

Part 4

For the next couple of days the kids ask question after question about their new powers and most importantly when are they going to use them.

"We will teach you how use your powers in due time." JD tells the kids, he could not believe his siblings, their spouses and their kids were staying at his place. "Uncle, JD. Do you know how many times I can replicate?" Viktoria asks for the 20th time. "Viktoria leave your uncle alone." Her father says. The little girl walks away not happy about being told to leave her uncle alone.

"Sorry about that." His brother-in-law says. "That's ok. My kids have been asking Danielle and I questions incessantly ever since they became bionics." "I still can't believe this happened." Says Eric as he and Bunji walk towards them. "Every morning Klara and I wake up not to the alarm but our kids early morning questions." Bunji tells the others.

"As much as it pains us we have to start teaching them how to use their bionics properly and responsibly." The guys hear Danielle say. Nicole, Meg and Klara walk behind her their stoic faces say it all. "We have been talking and . . ." Meg stops. "And we think it's time they learn who they will be become in the future." Nicole finishes for her. A tear falls from Klara's face. "We will start tomorrow morning." JD says.

The next day the kids are awaken early and they are not happy about it. "Dad; its 8 a.m." Thorin complain and covers up again. "Do you want to learn about your powers, Ja?" His father says. "Really?" Thorin says jumping from his bed to get ready. Eric, Bunji and JD get the same enthusiastic response from their sons. Their wives have the same reaction from their daughters.

Once everyone is ready and had a filling breakfast questions began to be answer. "First of all I will activate your bionics one by one." JD tells the impatient children. "Are you going to tell us how to activate our bionics?" Ryû asks hopefully. "No." He replies. "No?" All children say with great disappointment. "Don't start complaining." Eric warns them.

As promised one by one the kids had their bionics activated each marble at how different they look from what they normally do and new uniforms they are now sporting. "I want you to from a line right here once you do that I will tell you what powers you have even if you already know what they are." JD says.

Thorin – Electric Manipulation, Super Speed

Kevin – Gravity Manipulation, Technopathy; weapon Bow/Laser Arrows

Rory – Optic Thermal Energy Beams, Flight

Ryûtarô – Teleportation, Cybernetic Healing; weapon Katana Sword

Viktoria – Self Duplication, Illusion Generation; weapon Bo Staff

Melody – Sonics, Force Field Shield Generation

Olivia – EMP Waves, Levitation

Midori – Invisibly, Echolocation; weapon Sais Swords

"Now that you know what powers you have we will teach you how to use them properly and responsibly." Bunji says. The kids don't pay any attention to him they are still fascinated by their new looks. "Are you listening to me?" He asks them. The kids look up and see not only Bunji upset but the rest of adults as well. "We're sorry." Olivia says for them. "We know you are excited but you have to pay attention to what we have to say." Klara tells them. "We know, but this is so exciting!" A happy Melody tells her. "Since you have a power from each of us you will get one on one training time with each of us to help you control them." Danielle says.

As promised each of the adults take a turn teaching the kids how their powers work and how to control them. Rory especially is having the time of his life with his uncle Friedrich, the two soar high in the sky like a pair of falcons. Their red/gold/blue energy wings shimmer as the sunlight reflects from them; soon Rory grows tire of following his uncle's instructions and decides he can fly without his guidance. But he soon realizes it isn't as easy as his uncle makes it look. "Help!" The frighten child screams as he tumbles helplessly to the fast approaching ground.

Falken catches him in time lowering him safely to the ground. "Are you alright?' His mother asks him. To which Rory nods as a tear falls down his check still visibly frighten by the near miss. The other children take great notice of what happens when they don't listen to the adults and the advice they offer.

At the end of the first day of training the children are tired but in good spirits their happy laughter tells their parents everything will be well, but still the kids need to continue their training. Early the next day the training continues and this time Rory follows orders as he does not want a repeat of the previous day. Even following instructions the kids still make many mistakes . . . Thorin cannot stop in time and ends up falling on his face as he could not control his speed. Olivia's EMP powers permanently damage the computers and all equipment in the exercise room.

Kevin and Melody have an easier time with their new powers being a little bit more careful than their cousins. At the end of the day Viktoria ended up with 5 duplicates of herself which she could not return to their proper place until helped by JD. Midori had a hard time turning invisible once she achieved her goal turning visible again proved to be just as hard. Her brother, Ryû, had an equally had time teleporting and when he did he ended up in the wrong places many times over the course of the day.

After a month of daily practice their parents decided it was time for them to gain a code name by which the world would get to know them once they join the team. Upon hearing of the good news the kids start thinking of what they would like to be called or what would sound perfect with their new powers or their personalities.

After one hour of delegating . . . "Well? Have you chosen your code names yet?" Helen asks them. "We have." Kevin answers for them. "What are they?" Bunji asks. The kids line up themselves without being told to do so and introduce their new identities.

"Drum roll please!" Ryû says. "Introducing . . . 'Bionics On! Samurai-1!' You like?" The little boy says. Ryuu did look the part of a bionic samurai with his yellow and red uniform, helmet and katana sword. The other children became bionic at that moment each sporting the same colored uniform.

Kevin became Archer after the weapon he would be wielding.

Thorin took the name Raiden after the Japanese god of thunder and his own powers of electric manipulation.

Rory's power of flight inspired him to become Sky-1.

Melody uses not only her sound based powers but her own name as well to turn herself into Siren.

Midori prefers to be call Tsunami-1 after the tidal waves she seen in Japan.

Olivia on the other hand prefers Star-1 as her name because she loves stars.

Viktoria takes on the mythology road and adopts Valkyrie-1 as her bionic name.

Their parents and grandparents happily approved of their names with that the new generation of bionics is on its way to greatness.

The End.


End file.
